Romeo and Juliet
by dracos.writer
Summary: What happens when Draco becomes Romeo and his Juliet is the one he despises.Will the epic play bring the two together? Read and Review, let me know what you think
1. I'm JULIET?

Hermione turned round the corner when she collided into something very hard. The papers in her hand went flying and her bag slided down her shoulder and she guessed the only thing holding her up was a pair on strong hands. One on her waist and the other holding her back, she gasped and lifted her gaze to meet steely gray eyes. Maybe in another universe she would have loved to be held by these pair of arms but in this era she hated it. She quickly pulled herself away from them and bent down to pick up the papers. Someone from behind her opened the huge oak door and a huge gust of wind blew in sending papers into the air again. She jumped up to catch one that blew above her head and cursed the person who had opened the door when she didn't catch it. She landed back on the ground only to see that all her papers were missing. She was just about to look for them when a hand thrust the papers into hers.

" You are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age for Merlin's sake, Granger" the cold voice drawled.

She gulped and said a very forced and formal "Thank you" before turning around and heading to her Muggle Studies class. It was after the war and Voldemort was gone for good! She had rejoiced so bad that she had ended up kissing Ron Weasley-her best friend. Harry Potter hadn't said a word about it but had taken his chance to kiss Ginny. Ron had seen it but hadn't said a word. Over-all, it had lasted 4 months until he had cheated on her. They had broken up after that, deciding to be just friends. It had worked out better than she had thought. She slid into her seat looking around to see people like Lavender Brown, Parvati and her twin Padma gossiping together at the back of the class. She saw Dean Thomas looking sullenly at Padma while Ernie McMillan shot her pleading glances. Hermione chose to ignore those. He had asked her out a few days ago but she had declined telling him that she just did not like him that way. He had walked away but sent her notes during their lessons together. She saw a few more Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's sitting together. She saw a few Slytherin's much to her surprise. Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini sat together while Astoria's sister Astoria and Theodore Nott sat behind them whispering in each other's ear causing the girl to giggle and blush promptly.

She stopped staring and whipped her head to the front of the classroom when she saw him saunter in. Suspicion clouded her mind and she wondered what he was doing in a Muggle studies class. Malfoy's didn't take muggle studies she thought. She looked away quickly when his gaze landed on hers. Those gray eyes seemed to communicate with hers but her brown cinnamon ones did not want to pay him the slightest of attention. She pulled her gaze to her desk when she heard their professor enter the room. Professor Winter was taking their lessons now that Charity Burbage had passed away 'more like murdered' Hermione thought.

"Well class, now that we have finished studying about the music in the muggle world it is time to study their books, literature and form of art! Since this term is all based on the arts we will be doing the most basic thing called a play. Now, who can tell me the exact definition of a play?" the professor questioned. No doubt, Hermione's hand was in the air the minute the professor had finished.

" A play is a dramatic composition/piece or performance staged in front of an audience based on a theme where people act out characters that have been written by a writer." Hermione explained.

"Very good miss granger! 10 points to Gryffindor." The Professor said pleased, "Well, since Christmas is around the corner, we will be putting up a play based on Shakespeare's most famous Romeo and Juliet. Now, here are these books, let us decide on our characters!" the professor beamed excitedly. She sent their books flying onto their desks and moved on telling them in short of how Romeo and Juliet's story. Hermione listened to the story even though she knew it by heart. She saw people enticed by their story. At the end of it, she saw Lavender stare hard at the professor. Hermione knew she wanted the part of Juliet.

"Well, do you get it? Its like how some purebloods hate muggleborns. So, I have decided that this year's part will go to a muggleborn and a pureblood! Also, the other parts of the play are open to anyone else," the professor stated.

"But there is only one Muggleborn in this room!" Lavender exclaimed and Parvati and Padma nodded furiously. Professor Winter raised her eyebrows and Padma inserted, " Hermione is the only muggleborn in this class and she-" Padma broke off not sure what to continue with. Lavender continued for Padma "she can't be Juliet," she said scoffing "Hermione is not even interested in makeup and well, Hermione wouldn't even dare. She's too prissy." Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she retorted " I am not Prissy!" Professor Winter now looked in amusement as the two girls shot daggers at each other. She looked up and down at Miss Granger, she soon realized that she would really make the perfect Juliet. Miss Granger was even good at memorizing things and hence would be able to do the lines well, then she observed her face, she was even more pleased as the girls expressive features would be very good for their play.

"Well, I doubt miss Granger would mind being Juliet," she exclaimed. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and Lavender's narrowed in malice. Padma and Parvati guffawed and the boys downright laughed. " Please Professor I doubt anyone would turn up now that Granger is Juliet" Draco said trying to control his laughter.

"Mr Malfoy, you are pureblood aren't you? And your family doesn't like Muggleborns! What a perfect fit. Well class, I think we have found our Romeo," Professor Winter said beaming. Draco's eyes widened, he playing Romeo to Granger as Juliet! That was bloody impossible.

"um..I..HE..Professor..We…um.." Hermione sputtered.  
>" We cannot play that part together" Malfoy half screamed.<p>

"Both of you really! You are 18 grow up! You both will act this part together if you do not want to fail!" The bell rang as if on queue to dismiss the class. " I wish to see Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger after this," professor requested.

Hermione scowled and Malfoy sighed. 'Just my luck' he drawled.

"Both of you can act like teenagers now! You will perform this play with each other unless you want to fail. Here are the scripts. I expect to see you both working towards it," she scolded and left them together in a room hoping they would really work on what she hoped. She walked down to her quarters to draw up the rest of the roles for the other students to fit their characters.

Hermione picked up her script and made her way to the door intending to leave Malfoy in the room all by himself. Instead, she found her feet planted to the floor as if she couldn't move them at all. She was perplexed, how could this happen? Why couldn't she move? She saw Malfoy smirk and her lips turned into a thin line. She put her hand inside her robes and reached for her wand and undid the spell easily and walked out the door. She left him and wandered into her Head Girl dorm and pulled into the covers over her head and fell into a dreamless state of sleep.

When Hermione woke up the next day, she did not bother looking at the bright prospect of her life like she usually did. 'Well, this term is as good as its going to get!' she told herself. She dressed and went down to the Great Hall to see Harry and Ginny sitting so close that she could be sitting on his lap. Ron sat across from them and scowled at the sight of seeing his sister with a boy. She snorted and seated herself beside him and said "Get over it, Harry is better than any other boy isn't he?" He nodded furiously and began eating his toast and jam. She helped herself to muffins and pumpkin juice as she went with the conversation happening at their table inserting her opinions when needed otherwise just nibbling on her muffin. Ginny soon excused herself from the table to go to her class. Hermione looked with jealousy as she pecked Harry on the cheek. No, hermione did not love harry. For him it was just brotherly love and she was jealous of the fact that she did not have someone to love her that way. She wanted someone to think of her as the most beautiful person in the world although she was far from it. She sighed and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrows. She shook her head and gave him a small smile. Ron continued eating without a care in the world. She rolled her eyes at his stuffed mouth and announced that they were late for class. She stood beside Harry and they made their way to Transfiguration. As they stood outside the class, Harry and Ron continued to question Hermione about where she had been last night. Honestly, Hermione had been in the prefects shower taking a long shower to rid her mind of the fact that she would have to become Juliet. That was not the fact that bothered her; the more pressing issue was that her Romeo was going to be Draco bloody Malfoy. She sighed and told Harry that she was busy working. Ron looked at her skeptically but she ignored it. He no longer had that right to question her over what she did. She entered Transfiguration and let her mind wander over to other thoughts as the teacher asked them to read the first two chapters of their textbook. Hermione didn't bother, she had read through the entire book once and the first two before she came into class. 'The benefits of reading ahead,' she thought as she doodled around on a piece of parchment. Her thoughts were no longer coherent as the class droned on.

Hermione walked to the great hall in tow as Ginny Weasley-girlfriend of Harry Potter- was filling her in on what she had missed by not attending yesterday's reunion party at the Griffindor tower. She smiled at ginny as she slid into her seat at the table. Immediately grabbing a pineapple tart of the tray and popping it into her mouth. She smiled and nodded, 'mhm' and 'ahh-ed' at correct points of the story as she piled food on her plate and began eating. Her attention span immediately lost when she felt a very steely gaze on her from across the hall. Her eyes snapped towards the pair of stormy gray eyes and she immediately recognized them but somehow, she could not pull away. It was like a staring contest, if she lost then it would immediately put her beneath him so instead she pulled herself together and stared back at him with as much malice possible. That's when she felt it, it was like a little finger poking at the inside of her head. Her head throbbed with pain but she couldn't let whatever was doing that win and she was pretty certain it was Malfoy. She didn't break the eye contact but built up her own shield against him and the little headache no longer bothered her. Ginny leaned across the table and waved infront of hermione causing her to loose focus.

"Earth to hermione!" ginny sang. She let her eyes wonder over to Ginny's deep blue ones and apologized with a sorry.

"Its ok, I was trying to see what you were thinking, but you blocked me out," Ginny muttered. Hermione was shocked, "That was you?"

Ginny nodded and popped a treacle tart into her mouth and raised her eyebrows as Hermione took one too and then shook her head. She got up from the table and waved goodbye to the red-head promising to meet her later. She smiled in return and Hermione made her way to her last lesson for the day- Muggle Studies. She groaned when she realized she would have to try and persuade the professor not to make her Juliet. She sighed loudly and stepped into the classroom to see all the other students crowding at the back of the classroom staring at the wall. She made her way to her seat and set her bag down upon the bench and walked over to the back. She saw Lavender and the Patil twins giggling among themselves and throwing glances her way. She decided to ignore them and looked at the thin piece of parchment on the wall. She soon realized it was the list of all the characters. She grimaced and read down the list.

Character List.

Romeo- Draco Malfoy

Juliet- Hermione Granger

Friar Lawrence- Graham Pitcher

Paris- Ernie McMillan

Nurse- Lavender

Tybalt- Seamus Finnegan

Capulet- Dean Thomas

Lady Capulet- Padma Patil

Montague- Blaise Zabini

Lady Montage- Daphne Greengrass

Benvolio- Blaise Zabini

Prince Escalus- Justin Fletcher

Friar John- Marcus Belby

Balthasar- Miles Bletchey

Sampson- Capper

Gregory – Terry Boot

Abram- Harold Dingle

Rosaline -Parvati

Narrator-Astoria Greengrass

Mercutio- Theodore Nott

Dear students, please sit with your partners. I have put no spacing between the partners so you will know who your partners are. I wish to see you in this arrangement when I come to lesson. Thank you.


	2. Why me?

Hermione's stomach plunged down death valley as she realized she had to sit with him. She gulped and took her seat, she decided that she would not listen to him but instead, she would let him sit beside her and then that way, he would be listening to her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then she started reading the file. Soon enough, she was completely absorbed in the play and did not notice her Romeo walk through the door.

Draco stepped into the Muggle studies classroom and looked over the chatter of the classroom. He saw his usual partner and friend sit with another partner. He met Blaise's eyes and raised his eyebrows. Blaise grimaced and pointed to the back of the class. Draco glanced at the piece of parchment on the wall and strode over to it. His eyes scanned through the words and then sighed. 'Just my luck' Draco thought. He turned to see Granger in the middle of the classroom pouring over her script. He breathed in deeply and then slipped into the seat next to her keeping as much distance as possible between them. He threw his bag onto the floor and then proceeded to put his script on the table. His hand brushed across hers and his eyes widened at the sudden warmth that pulsed through his body. Draco watched as she suddenly stiffened and he cursed mentally. Her eyes snapped up to his with intensity that made him wonder if she could see straight to his soul. He cleared his throat and she averted his eyes. She hastily faced the front of the classroom but Draco was certain she was flushing pink. He noticed her shift just a slight bit towards her end of the bench and he smirked. uk their seats, the chatter dying out quickly. She smiled at them and then began, " I am glad you obeyed instructions now, since there is only 4 months left to Christmas, I would like us to begin the work of the play as soon as possible. So, for the next two weeks I would like you to work with your partners and get the job done. That's all. Please continue practicing!"

Hermione stared straight ahead and swallowed silently, cursing her luck. She sighed and turned to Malfoy and was stunned at the sight she saw. He looked to casual and so at ease. He was reading his script with his chin resting on his fist. His blond hair falling forward on hjs forehead and his eyes focused on the paper ahead of him. She realized that his eyelashes were long and dark, his nose slightly crooked and his lips pink. 'Looks hot doesn't he? Parvati was right!' she thought and then the next minute she berated herself for even thinking that way. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her calmly fixing his eyes on her with one eyebrow raised.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked her voice full of doubt and worry eating holes into her stomach. He shrugged and said " We haven't got a choice have we?" She was shocked how could he be so calm and accepting towards her.

" Have you got a fever Malfoy?" the words were out before she could stop them. He smirked and shook his head, she tried again " Did someone hit you on the head?" he shook his head, his smirk growing wider and then she asked her real question, " Are you being nice to me?"

He shrugged and countered "Maybe I am, now why don't we meet up later tonight after reading the whole script and then try acting it out seeing as most of them have started already?" Hermione thought she was on a different planet where he could be nice, maybe someone abducted him and replaced him with someone so much nicer! Dare she say it, he was actually much better this way. She nodded and he confirmed their plans " so, 7 at the Room of Requirement?" She consented by just a nod and then went back to reading-more like trying to read. She kept being distracted by Malfoy tapping his foot indignantly against the floor and then by the chatter of the other students and the professor tending to them, commenting and praising their acting. When the bell rang, Hermione gathered her things and made for the door when she heard Malfoy say, " See you later tonight Granger, I hope you're ready." Hermione realized she may have just made the worst mistake of her life. She took a deep breath and left the room leaving smirking Malfoy to his own thoughts.


	3. To kiss or not to kiss?

Hermione stared at the mirror in front of her and then tucked a strand of hair that was no longer frizzy but now a shimmering mess of curls that were pulled into a ponytail behind her ear. She stared down at her light blue jeans and dark purple shirt that hung far apart on her shoulders. It showed off her collarbone and made her neck look longer beautifully. She donned her school robe and then walked out of her dorm. She didn't bother bringing along her bag, instead she held her script in her hand with her lines highlighted in light purple and Malfoy's in light green. Hermione had opted for flats hoping they would make no noise and she was-as usual- right. When she turned around the corridor she saw Ernie standing them with his friends.

'shit' she breathed she had just turned around and put a foot forward to leave –

"hey Hermione!" Ernie called and she cringed, she had no intention of being any where near him. He had creeped her out enough with his 'anonymous' notes and she wondered if he understood that in English "no I don't want to go out with you" meant rejection even in the wizarding world. She turned around and said, "Sorry Ernie gotta run, meeting with McGonagall!" and with that she took off down the corridor not bothering to look back even when Ernie shouted her name. She got to the room of requirement and saw the door there but no handle. She placed her hand on the door gingerly panting and the handle appeared. She heard footsteps behind her and wrenched the door open slipping inside. She hoped that the door disappeared so Ernie wouldn't find her. Hermione rested her back against the door and tried to control her breathing.

" Running again Granger?" a masculine voice asked her. She gasped and her hand flew up to the base of her throat. She heard the voice chuckle and she glared at gray eyes that were very relaxed and she walked over to the only couch and eyed the little space that was on the couch. She wished there was another armchair in this room. The armchair she had pictured in her mind conjured itself across from the blond boy and his smirk grew wider as she settled into it. She took glanced around the room that he had thought of and realized that it looked more or less like a ballroom. Realization dawned on her when she realized that their first scene was a waltz. Only, she didn't know how to waltz. Mr. ferret face just observed her and when she raised and eyebrow at his obvious staring, he shook his head and said "So, lets get it over with shall we?" She quickly realized that dancing meant touching him and in no way was she going to touch him, even though he was hot! She slapped herself mentally 'Hermione Granger, MALFOY IS NOT HOT!' Well, its now or never she thought. She nodded at him, causing him to smirk and making her wonder what he was thinking of.

Draco flipped through the pages, instantly cringing at the amount of words he had to memorize. He saw one where he was supposed to be speaking about the beauty of a girl. He sweared if he was supposed to be describing Granger that way, he would quit! No matter how good she looked right now. The minute he had thought that thought, he wanted to smash his head with a hammer. 'Flip the page boy,' a voice reminded him. He went on to the page that they were supposed to be rehearsing and saw Granger waiting for him patiently. He stood up and walked towards her, thinking the couches away and he held his hand out for her. She took it and he was amazed at how small her hand was. His hand could cover hers completely and he laughed. She was shocked, " Did you just laugh?" and he nodded as she pressed on "Why?" he shook his head and she smiled at him. She decided that she liked his laugh and that she would love to hear more of it. Hermione placed her other arm on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist.

She couldn't believe he had grown so tall that her head only reached till his shoulder. She straightened her back and looked him in the eye and told him " I can't waltz," he nodded and she was flabbergasted. She thought he would have loved to make fun of the fact that she couldn't dance or was a bookworm or anything along that line. Well, she wasn't going to ruin her mood so she raised an eyebrow up at him, "So, how are we going to dance?" That seemed to throw him for a minute and he glanced around the room once and whatever idea that he got seemed to be good in his eyes.

"Step onto my feet, I'll lead the dance," he commanded.

" Erm..i don't think that's the best idea Malfoy," to her, it was only a bad idea because that meant closing the little space they had between them and holding each other tight. She most definitely did not want that.

" Fine, we'll just have to learn dance and then you will have to be in my arms a hell lot longer Granger," he muttered shrugging. She scowled at him and nodded stiffly. His arm wound around her waist and lifted her off the ground for a moment causing her to yelp in surprise and then she felt his feet beneath her. He wore a pained expression on his face and she asked him if he was fine.

"Yeah…I am ok! You are so heavy!" he groaned.

Hermione looked down at herself, feeling self-conscious "I am not heavy…"

The pout on her face made Draco snicker and he mumbled "I'm joking," With that, he ended their conversation because, she was definitely not heavy but her flat stomach and her chest was pressed against his own and he was noticing the way she moved so gracefully and her elegance was surprising. He also noticed that she was what most purebloods wanted their daughters to be- polite, graceful, elegant, caring, witty and beautiful. "SHIT! She is not beautiful!" he thought. Just at perfect timing, the song began playing louder and he twirled them around the room, He came back to the same spot to continue their practice.

" If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
>This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:<br>My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
>To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He said trying to sound as romantic as possible as she snickered. He sent a mock glare her way and she quickly straightened her face.<p>

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
>Which mannerly devotion shows in this;<br>For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
>And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" she exclaimed in a polite yet scolding voice that made him smile instinctively.<p>

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,"

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
>They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,"<p>

By now, the both of them were so absorbed in the play that they were really moving in beat to the music staring into each others eyes. They were a sight to see. Such a contrast- dark versus light. Only this time, hermione was the dark one with murky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and he was the light with blond hair and steely gray eyes. The huge similarity was that their eyes sparkled in excitement and their face reflected true happiness with a tinge of a blush on Hermione's cheeks. The sight was so incredible that maybe even god would agree that they were a pair made for each other.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she preached as he smoldered his eyes and moved closer to her, his face just inches away from hers, his cool breath that smelt of mint toothpaste and slightly of pear. He didn't break eye contact with her once as he brushed his lips lightly across hers and the reaction he got was that she arched herself into his body a little more. That was all he needed and he sealed his lips over hers. His eyelids closed themselves of their accord and hers went heavy with pleasure. She sighed into his kiss and he took that opportunity to lick her full lower lip but he didn't seek entrance yet, instead he took his time with her, something that he didn't usually do. With his endeavors it was always fast and quick although he did pleasure his women it never lasted more than a few hours as he usually woke up his bed alone. Hermione on the other hand was completely ecstatic, she hadn't felt this way even when she and Ron had kissed. She never got butterflies in her stomach or felt her knees go week only to be held up by strong arms that felt familiarly safe to her. She didn't feel that much heat in her stomach and get goosebumps where his hands brushed her skin. She, Hermione Granger never felt out of control until this day.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
>Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He whispered into her ear after they broke apart. Her cheeks were a tangy pink and her breath ragged as she stared at him with her eyes wide open and a slight shy smile on her face.<p>

""Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she flirted according to the script yet enjoying every minute of it because it was true because she did gain sin by kissing Malfoy.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
>Give me my sin again," he said, faking a broken heart as he bent down to kiss her again. He kissed her lightly on the lips the same way as before making Hermione's knees go weak and her arm made its way down to capture his hand and when her fingers trailed down his forearm, he stiffened and so did she. They both knew too well what was on that arm and yet he seemed to relax after a minute but she remained that way and then she found the courage to push him back hoping he would let go of her but instead his instinct was to tighten his grip on her as he fell to the ground. His back hit the ground causing him to wince as she toppled onto of him. His hands encircled her waist and she quickly pushed herself off him and got up only to straddle him as he smirked, "didn't know you were that eager Granger!"<p>

She got off him and walked briskly down the corridor trying to keep the pangs in her stomach and heart at bay. Behind her, the confused blond boy ran a hand through his hair cursing himself.


	4. Spearmint and Strawberries!

Draco stood alone in the huge room suddenly feeling very odd. The word was more like lonely and cold, "Fuck" he muttered. HE didn't understand what went wrong. Oh that's right, his forearm that bore the dark mark. She was scared of it, it was wholly wrong and sinful to kiss him because she had been on the Light's side and he on the Dark. He touched his fading Dark Mark and cursed his father to the fiery pits of hell and made to walk out the door.

He lay awake in his Head boy dormitory staring at the emerald canopy above him and yet he was so confused about everything he just could not fall asleep. Hermione Granger was driving him more than crazy, the way she kissed him made him suddenly want to forget that he hated mudbloods. Although he had changed his view after the war had ended, yet somehow he knew that his view about her had changed since he had seen her at the Yule Ball. Although he had Pansy on his hand, wearing a dress that more than showed enough, it was Granger that seemed to attract all the attention. Even his. Her pretty periwinkle dress made her skin look creamy and when her eyes flashed towards him with anger and then softened with a smile when she saw Potter and Weasley behind him was a small moment that he hadn't forgotten to date. Victor Krum was another man he envied while all the girls envied Granger and thought she was a prude; he thought that Krum didn't look good next to her at all. Draco rolled onto his side and pulled the covers over his head as though trying to create a barrier between himself and the thoughts of Granger. He fell asleep picturing those expressive eyes and luscious lips.

Hermione woke up the next morning and penned a long letter to her Mom and Dad telling them about her wonderful week at Hogwarts and then rushed down to the wonderfully spaced common room that she shared with Malfoy. Although she kept out of his way everyday never really being reminded of the fact that she lived with him, the couch did smell of him and his aftershave a few times. She picked up her bag and walked out of the portrait hole and walked to the Great Hall where she spotted Ginny and Harry sitting together at the Griffindoor table. She slid into the seat opposite from them and picked up a bowl, helping herself to porridge as she earned herself a smile from harry who was preoccupied with twirling one of Ginny's lock of hair in his fingers while Ginny began filling her in how Ernie was telling everyone he loved her. She made a gagging sound as Ginny laughed away. Ron wandered in and seated himself next to her as Harry put some distance between himself and his pouting girlfriend. They both knew how protective Ron was about his sister even when Harry was the one dating her. She saw Malfoy walk in through the doors of the Great Hall, and instead of moving towards his own Slytherin table, he moved towards them. He positioned himself behind her chair, "Potter, This is for you. McGonagall wants you to see her as soon as you're done," he informed, "Ginny, Granger, Weasley," and then he turned on his heel and walked away leaving Hermione's mouth open.

"Gin, he called you Ginny!" she accused sternly as Ginny grimaced and shrugged. Harry rounded on her with eyes as wide as his glasses. "Well, erm," she began " He apologized to me after the war and I forgave him because he did seem repentant so…yeah he called me Ginny."

Harry nodded with a smile, "I agree, Malfoy's much better now. Don't you think so Ron?" Ron shook his head " He's still a bloody git," and the table erupted in snickers. Once breakfast was over, Harry moved away towards the teachers table while everyone else made their way to Potions with Slughorn. Hermione stepped into the dungeons and was greeted by the constant chatter of the class. She seated herself next to Ron who looked was talking about the upcoming Quidditch trials with Seamus. Professor Slughorn entered the classroom with a small caludron of steaming pink potion. He set it upon his table and called everyone forward. Hermione listened to him drone on about Amormentia, the strongest love potion.

Draco sighed and propped his head upon his elbows as he watched Granger move forward when Professor Slughorn asked her to smell the potion. She bent her head over the potion and scrunched up her nose taking a deep breath. Professor Slughorn smiled expectantly and she looked at the class. He scowled at Blaise who seemed to be edging closer to Daphne Greengrass.

" Umm…I smell spare parchment, Cologne and pears," she took a whiff of the potion again and then added "oh spearmint toothpaste." Draco snickered. Who in the world smells like that? Is she sure she isn't lesbian? Draco didn't even need to answer that. The way she kissed him yesterday made it clear that she wasn't. His snicker drew Slughorn's attention and he narrowed his eyes just a little and called upon him, "My dear boy, come on up! Lets see what you can smell shall we?" Draco shook his head vigorously trying to convey that he wasn't interested. "Come up Mr Malfoy," the professors stern tone got him out of his chair and towards the front of the classroom. He looked at everyone staring at him except for Granger, Potter and the weasel. The boys were whispering things among themselves while he noticed that Granger was fixing her doe eyes anywhere but on him. He smirked and smelt the potion. It was overpowering with a scent that he loved. He loved it so much, it was intoxicating. He cleared his head and said " Vanilla and strawberries and a bit of a smell of books, I think" he told the class. Granger seemed to have her eyes fixated on her text book. He scowled and returned to his seat.


	5. Holy shit

Four Days later, Draco was patrolling the corridors alone when he saw a boy dragging a complaining clearly high feminine figure. He stalked over to them about to raise his voice when he saw Potter and Granger. She was giggling! The bookworm was giggling for merlin's sake. He raised his eyebrows at Potter and he sighed, "I think it's a love potion!" She touched Harry's cheek and said "I want to see Ernie!" and she stomped her foot as her face slipped into a cute pout. He laughed and Potter's face seemed to brighten.

"Hermione, look this is Ernie! He just looks different because he dyed his hair!" Potter exclaimed as he pointed to Draco. He stiffened as she tilted her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Potter…" he growled as Harry told him that he was going to find McGonagall and took off. Draco gulped and faced Granger who walked up towards him so sexily he might have imagined it. She was right there, two inches away from him. She closed her eyes and Draco saw that her eyelashes were dark, long and thick. They grazed her cheek when she closed them. When she reopened them, Draco saw love in her eyes. For him. For Ernie, but she thought he was Ernie and hence she loved him. Although she was under the love potion and he knew she would never love him, it felt as though the strings in his heart were being pulled taut as he saw love in her eyes.

She held his hand as her lips curved upwards into a smile. "Come on," she said as she led him down the corridor and then she looked at him and tilted her head shyly downwards as she said " I Love you Ernie!" Draco sighed. The violin in his heart broke once she said that vile boys name. He smiled back at her and same "Same here." She pouted and her eyes flashed with disappointment. He knew she was upset because he-no ernie- hadn't said I love you back. She pulled him closer and pressed her lips to him and Draco couldn't argue. He kissed her back with passion. She knotted her hands in his smooth blond hair and although Draco hated anyone touching their hair but somehow, Granger was an exception. He loved her touching his hair. He bit on her lower lips as he crushed her to the wall behind them and she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants where there was now a huge bulge. Just then he heard a gasp and a growl across from them. Draco tried pulling away from her but she didn't seem to want to. "help!" he exclaimed. He heard Potter throw obscene vulgarities at his family and himself.

"Love, come on we need to go to bed." He told the brown haired beauty is his arms and she nodded. He faced McGonagall with a blank expression where her's was stern with her lips pressed into a thin line. Granger curled herself into his body as the older lady instructed him to take her to the Hospital Wing.

"Hurt her Malfoy and you will not enjoy your manly pleasures anymore." Potter growled as he walked past him feeling extremely warm. The entire walk, Granger held his hand, and trust me he hadn't held a girl's hand this innocently before. He guessed that she hadn't had much experience either. He threw open the doors of the Hospital Wing and ushered Granger through as Madam Promfrey came bustling down the lane of beds. "Love or Lust potion," he told her as Granger toyed with his tie smiling up at his face.

" Is she drunk as well?" the medi-witch questioned.

"No idea, Potter handed her to me this way," he muttered as the elder witch ran her wand over the girl's body. "Not even one shot of firewhiskey and a double dose of love potion. Cleary this person forgot to add in a significant scent of himself because she seems to think you are him. I will go brew the potion. It should take a while, stay here with her," she instructed as she shut the door to her private store and Draco sighed.

" Granger, come on sit on the bed!" he told her. She pouted and pulled him along. When he stood in front of the bed, she asked him to sit down and he shook his head, "You have to sit down, not me!" She stomped her foot and he let out a long breath and sat down with his legs folded under each other. She crawled into his lap and settled there resting her head against his shoulder. Her left hand placed itself against the base of his neck and played with the nape of his hair. He fought the strings at the corner of his mouth that threatened to pull his lips into a soft smile. He laid back and rested his back against the small headboard of the bed. She giggled for no apparent reason and then sat up straighter on his lap and looked at his face. " I didn't know Ernie had gray eyes" she said giggling with her head tilted to her side and her eyes half closed as though she was paying great attention to his eyes " You have pretty eyes," followed by another giggle "pretty eyes," He snickered a smile playing at his lips. She ran a finger down his nose and then poked the front of his nose and said " You have anger up your nose like this!" and then she made a face with her eyes wide and her eyebrows forming a dent in the middle and her nose scrunched up and her mouth set in a this line and then she burst our giggling. He sighed and he wanted to smile at her drunken antics but he was very aware that her finger had slid down from his nose to his lips.

Her face returned to its lazy look with her eyes burning with lust. She leaned forward as if to kiss him, giving his heart a huge tug like the violin that he had discovered in his chest was playing the most beautiful song he knew. Then she put her head in the crook of his neck with her rosy pink lips pressed against his flesh. Her hand returned to his hair and her breath was the softest tickle against him. Although he was disappointed that she didn't kiss him, the warmth her body was radiating was enough to distract him.

The elder witch returned through the door with a steaming pot of milky substance. She shook Granger's shoulder who looked at the witch and then shook her head scowling like a little child asked to eat broccoli. The medi-witch opened her mouth to say something when a second year came in crying and then proceeded to throw up violently on the floor. Draco saw Madam Promfrey sigh and she thrust the goblet into his hand and said "Make her drink it," as she went towards the terrified second year.

"Come on Granger! Drink up." Draco noticed that the girl scowled and pouted at the same time 'how in the merlin is that possible?' He brought the glass up to her lips and tried again, "The faster you drink it, the faster I can get you out of here and into my room" he pacified with a wink in his sexy voice. Her face brightened immediately and she covered her small hands with his own. Draco saw her lips part and place themselves over the brim of the Goblet as she began gulping down the goblet. Once she emptied the glass, he saw a moustache of creamy substance over her upper lip. He lifted his hand to brush it away. He kept eye contact with her and he began wiping away the cream. That's when he saw her eyes shift. From becoming dazed and happy, they became sharp, confused and a little murderous.

"shit…"draco thought.


	6. GoodyTwoShoes?

Draco grimaced as he saw the girl narrow her eyes. She met his eyes and somehow, he saw them soften for a bit and then the barrier built itself up again. She looked down at herself sitting in his lap with his hands around her waist placed at the small of her back and one of hers on his neck. " This is not a good joke Malfoy," she growled. He took his hands off her gingerly and held them up for her to see shaking his head a little as she removed her hand off his neck like he had the plague.

"Did you gain weight, Granger?" he asked with a smile as he saw her expression darken in mock amusement and she got off him and then said "Well, now that, that's"-she waved one finger back and forth between herself and him "all cleared up, I am going to leave and pretend whatever happened didn't happen!" she fumed. He chuckled earning a prompt glare from her. "So you don't remember anything?" he enquired.

She raised her eyebrow as if to say, 'I dare you to tell me'. He smirked and told her, "I'm hurt, Girls usually remember when they get to kiss, cuddle and get to sit in my lap Granger." He was right, that did it and her eyes flashed with anger as she opened her mouth to say something that died as Mdm Promfrey called her over to the table. Draco got himself out of the bed and made his way to to the door of the hospital and slipped out. He was very aware of the fact that Granger was walking behind him and he prayed fervently to god that her feisty usual self didn't allow her to hex him from behind although that would have been better than word spreading around that they had lost in a duel. He heard the footsteps behind him come closer and he forced himself to look ahead and show her no importance at all.

"Malfoy?"

He tilted his head about thirty degrees to give her the hint that he was listening to her.

"Sorry" she mumbled and that made him whip his head to look at her as she continued with the explanation, "I mean just now I don't think..well you get the point! And the other day you erm..yeah the practice I shouldn't have freaked out about your arm! I just wanted to say-"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Granger, I won't touch you, you don't touch me!" he clarified for her.

"No"

"So you want me to touch you?" he teased

"No I mean, it's not that I don't like you-"

"So you like me?" she smacked his arm " Malfoy!" as he smirked and raised his eyebrows. He saw her take a deep breath and then continue "The both of us are only related because of the play and nothing else. Ok?"

He nodded somehow the little thing inside his chest that was called his heart seemed to squeeze a little because he knew she was –in a much more polite way- telling him to stay the hell away from him. The walk to their common room was extremely quite yet silence seemed to fit them snugly occupying the empty space between them. He doubted that there was much a need for conversation so he kept his mouth shut.

Hermione whispered her password to the door and slipped in. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a tanktop and short shorts. She changed, not bothering to hang her uniform up. She was so exhausted that she eyed her bed with so much desire it probably would have had her boyfriend jealous –if she had one that is. For once in her life, she went to sleep without doing her homework first. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows and her legs were under the deliciously warm covers.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them to darkness. He assumed it was around 3 as he pulled the covers off him and ran a hand through his hair as he pulled open the door of his room and walked through the common room towards the bathroom in the middle of their dormitory. He pulled on a button up shirt, not bothering to button the buttons seeming as it was just a few feet away but he didn't want Granger to see him without his shirt although he would have loved to see her expression when she did. He walked out of his room barefoot making no noise. The one thing that stopped him in his tracks was the fact that Granger was in the living room stealthily walking towards the portrait hole. He smirked, 'So, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes sneaking out?' he wondered. He made up his mind almost immediately to follow her. He whisked back into his room and grabbed his wand and ran out just in time to see her figure disappearing. He ran after her, casting a disillusioning charm around himself in the process. He walked behind her figure that constantly checked every corridor to ensure no one was there.

'Nice ass' he thought as she walked swaying her hips unconsciously. When he saw her turn, he thought she was headed to the Transfiguration classroom but instead she began climbing up the staircase that led to the Astronomy Tower. He stalked after her quietly.


	7. Who's that?

Hermione pushed open the door to the balcony and slipped outside into the cool breeze that ruffled her hair. She leaned against the barriers on the balcony and then whispered "Jay, Its me! Are you here?" No sooner had she finished her question, a boy on his broom appeared in front of her. She stepped back as he mounted off his broom and threw it aside before he took her in his arms. He hugged her fiercely and then dropped her back on the ground. She smiled at him as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey," she murmured

"Hello Hermione"

" Are they ok?" she asked worry clearly evident on her face, " I wrote to them again, did they read it? What did they do? Do they understand it's me? I really-"

"Hermione," he whispered as he pulled her down. He sat cross-legged on the floor and settled her in his lap as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Relax. Breathe honey." Hermione forced herself to breathe as she waited. " They read all your letters, they know they don't have a daughter. They keep telling the post-man that they aren't Mr. and Mrs. Granger and they tell him to send the letter to the poor girl's real parents whom she loves so much. Honestly they want a daughter now that you keep writing! Why did you do that spell? Didn't you think of it once?"

" Come on Jay! You know how the war was. I didn't want them to be killed. They don't remember they have a daughter that loves them so much. I..Jay…Isnt there a way? I want them back! You were there during that period. I just couldn't see them killed. It took me m..months to find them back. I..i miss them J! Its impossible to live… without parents who you don't even know they have me..I love them so much" she cried. Tears pooled in her eyes and leaked down slowly as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Draco eyed the boy that held Granger in his arms. Were they dating? Did Granger have a boyfriend? Was that why she didn't want to kiss him? The looked the boy up and down.

This boy, Jay, was tall as tall as himself most likely. Just a hint darker than him and this boy had cinnamon green eyes that accented his dark brown hair. It lay to the side but was not gelled. Natural looking, even Draco had to admit that this boy looked good. He had understood quite a bit of what they were talking about. Granger's parents. Did they not love her anymore? Or did they not want to see her? He felt sympathy tugging at his heart as he saw tears leaking from her eyes. Draco sat there across from the couple watching the petite girl cry into the boy's shirt. He let her stain it and said nothing but rubbed soothing circles into the slender back of the girl. He sighed, they looked so comfortable with each other and he felt like he was intruding their privacy although it was a little disconcerting to see Granger in the arms of someone else. Apparently the violin was playing violent tunes that accompanied thoughts of the darker boy dying a painful death by Draco's hands. He let out an inaudible sigh and left the room silently wishing he could find a beautiful distraction at this time of the night.


	8. Firsts

Draco rolled over onto his side and yawned. He glanced at the Wizarding version of the watch and the pulled his feet off the silken sheets of his bed. He forced his body off the bed and went to the bathroom in just his boxers. He didn't feel like donning his robes so Granger wouldn't swoon from seeing his chest. He rolled his neck and stretched on his way to the toilet to get rid off the stiffness. His plam came into contact hard with the bathroom door, "hurry up.." Draco's words were lost as the bathroom door opened to show emptiness. He wondered if she had left already but he didn't see the shower wet. It means she hadn't woken up yet. That was unusual. Granger had usually gotten up, showered and began to work by this time. 'Maybe she had a good time last night and decided to sleep in' he thought smirking.

When Draco stepped out from the shower, there was still an hour to classes and Granger wasn't running about their dorm ranting about how late she was. He went back to his room and got dressed. He stopped by her door and knocked. The nameplate that they told their passwords to was plain sliver in color. It meant she wasn't it. If she was, it would be golden with her name written on it below the words "Hermione Granger." He wondered where this girl had run off to. He sighed and walked out of the Portrait Hole where he met Potter. The raven color haired boy sighed and muttered 'finally' as Draco raised his eyebrows to regard him. " Where's Hermione" he asked with civility. Draco shrugged and answered trying to be polite "Not in there, I thought she would be with you?"

He saw Potter's face frown and before Draco could assure his long hated enemy, the Weasel turned up. "How joyous. Early in the morning," he thought.

"Lets go harry! Breakfast up!" he voiced.

"Ron, Hermione's not here!" harry informed

"I bet she's at the library! Now lets go I'm starving."

Draco sighed, only the Weasel could think of food when his girlfriend was missing. He wondered if Granger was really at the library though. Maybe he should check on her, as he walked by to drop his book. Madam Pince nodded in acknowledgement at him as he walked by. He walked around the entire library and even checked the girl's favorite spot twice. He was beginning to get worried. He wondered where the she went.

"Astronomy Tower!" he exclaimed, earning himself a disapproving look from the librarian and a few Hufflepuff's. He walked up the stairs once again remembering the way he had followed the Head Girl the night before.

When he reached the top, he opened the doors to the balcony and sure enough, she sat there in the corner of the balcony. He sighed in relief.

"Granger, wake up" he muttered next to her ear as he shook her shoulder just a bit. She didn't respond and he realized that she was still wearing those shorts and only a tank top. It was freezing last night and she had worn the boys coat, he wondered where he had gone and why she hadn't come back to the common room after he had left. Draco sighed, he pressed his palm against the smooth skin of her forehead. She was hot! He balked a little at the sentence that ran through his mind. She was burning up. He crouched beside her and tried to pull her up. She didn't move an inch and he wondered if she was really fine. Draco didn't want any accusations on him and he cringed at what Potter would do if he found out Draco hadn't done anything to help. He sighed and pulled off his own robe and with careful movements, he managed to get it on her and he buttoned the slits carefully. Each button that he did, he found it a rather intimate act to be putting a coat on a girl like that. He wondered if Granger was the kind that was hopelessly romantic that giggled at everything romantic. He knew deep down that she wasn't hopeless.

He smoothed the curly hair out of her face that was blowing with the wind. Draco stared at the lone curl that had adorned itself just near her cheek. He twirled the curl on his index finger as he relished in its softness. He smiled just a bit and pushed it behind her ears. He looked down at her petite form and decided to take her to the hospital wing although it would arouse questions, he would lie for her. He sighed and slipped his arms under Granger's knees and his other hand on her back and he pulled her up against his body as he stood. Her small head lolled on his shoulder as he walked carefully out of the balcony. Draco peered over her body to ensure he didn't trip over the stairs and hurt her more. Once he made his way to the last stair, he turned around the corner to see his friend Blaise walking along the same corridor. Draco saw Blaise smile at him and then his expression turned amused and then horrified as his eyes flicked down to the girl in his arms.

Blaise ran over "Is that Granger?"

"Yep"

"And she's in your arms?"

"mmhhmm"

"What did you do? Shag her senseless romeo?"

Draco turned to glare at his friend as Blaise smiled sheepishly and then became suddenly very occupied in the surroundings while rubbing his neck.

"Nope, I have a feeling she's exhausted," draco shrugged and then decided against it as her neck fell off his shoulder. He adjusted her in his arms slightly so that her forehead was tucked into his shoulder blade and the base of his neck.

Blaise saw his blond friend and smiled, Draco had never bothered to carry a girl in his arms before and he hadn't ever handled anyone so gently either before. Blaise could think of a lot of first for both Draco and Granger as he smiled away. Apparently, Romeo was going to have a lot of firsts with Juliet.


	9. MediLove Witch

Blaise waved to Draco and then made his way to his first lesson. When he glanced back at the pair he got a side view of his wonderful friend, he was surprised at how good the pair looked together. Granger's ebony brown was a wonderful contrast to Draco's now healthy white looking neck. Even their eyes were such a contrast. Granger had hazel brown, doe like eyes that were like open books. It was her eyes flashed the word "HAPPY" when she beamed and "PISSED" when she scowled. His blond haired friend on the other hand had a pools of secrets and emotions hiding behind those steely gray eyes that had a small spark of blue, under the sun. Blaise sighed, he wondered why he had bothered to list out Granger's differences to Draco's. Though deep down, he knew the answer. Blaise Zabini admired the Griffindor for a part of last year. Once Daphne had come by, Blaise had just knew that she was the one who he would want to spend him life with contentedly. Now, all Blaise hoped for, was his best friend to find that as well.

Draco pushed the heavy oak door open with his leg and slid in, curving his body so Granger's head didn't hit the door and cause another injury to her head seeing as she was already cracked. Madam Promfrey saw the pair and her eyes widened for a moment and then she put on her "stern" face. She never thought she'd see the day where the blond boy would carry Miss Granger in. It had seemed so impossible to think that they were both enemies just a year ago.

Draco was a little flustered at the fact that the elder-witch was staring. She gestured for him to lay Granger down on the bed. He dipped his back and rested her legs on the mattress and then let his other arm slide down so her head was on the pillow. Once he made his move to step back, he was jerked back.

Mdm Promfrey was a quite amused at the picture in front of her. Miss Granger's fingers were curled around the boys collar. Fisted into her palm, she made no move to let go. She found this quite endearing. She watched the boy gently unfold her fingers and tuck her hand into the blanket and he stepped away. She ordered him to leave and although his face clearly showed he wanted to stay, he left without a word. For the first time in her medical career, she had not bothered to enquire and ground out why this witch was unconscious. She let it go as she made her way to get a potion. Her thoughts swirled around the fact that these two were not passionately in hate as others thought.


	10. Photos and Letters

Harry cracked his neck and yawned. He hadn't seen Hermione for the whole day today, not even in lessons. It was never like her to miss lessons but he knew she was fine. Ginny had informed him that she was in a bad mood and wanted to sleep. Harry had frowned but let it pass. Mood or no mood, Hermione Granger never missed a lesson and yet somehow harry was not too concerned. He believed Ginny cared enough and she had given him the stern 'don't bother her today look' before she left and thus Ron was doing part- sorry most of Ron's work. Harry was always astonished at the patience Hermione had when it came to work and now, Harry couldn't stop thinking of her. His sisterly friend somehow managed to evoke a lot of concern from him towards herself and Ginny. Harry shook his head and leaned forward to continue scratching out sentences and re-writing them, not noticing the small little firefly that etched itself on the window of the Griffindor Tower.

Draco, was doing patrols. Alone. No Granger equaled to total silence –well uncomfortable and eerie silence- with no amusement. On top of that, the castle was quiet today. Making a turn around the Charms classroom, Draco decided to leave it to the professors. He would tell them he wasn't feeling well. Once he entered the common room, his eyes on habit scanned the surroundings and he made his way to his door. He slid in and was about to shut it when there, right across was Granger's room. He hadn't had a chance to pester her today! He grinned, his golden opportunity to bring back the feisty girl with the sharp tongue. Draco would finally get to mess with her head because she was messing with his. He shook off his robe, undid his tie and pulled off the sweater leaving him only in the white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone and his black slacks. He walked across the room and was mentally prepared to rack his brains for the password but he saw the small crack and knew little miss perfect had left the door open.

Draco peeled off his shoes outside the door so they wouldn't make noise and tip toed in. He was just as about ready to laugh, her things were all over the floor! Books, clothes, letters and photos everything on the floor. Broken. Somehow, among all the mess he spotted the dark caramel colored hair by the window ledge. He sighed and shook his head stepping over the mess that he wanted to clean. Draco was unusually tidy for a boy, he loved things being in their right state and place. Draco pulled his wand out and waved it twice so all the clothing was back in the closet the way it was supposed to be. Another flick and the textbooks placed themselves neatly along the bookshelf on the wall. The only thing remaining was the letters and photos. He didn't know if he should touch them and yet he found himself crouched on the floor his hand reaching out to the photos. He picked up one of apparently baby granger and family. He smiled involuntarily, the baby looked exactly like her mother which was good, Draco seldom liked girls who looked like their fathers. It was creepy. "So you like her?" he asked himself and then he looked back at her and then chuckled, "nope, not a chance." He saw various ones of Potter and Weasley with her. In some she looked at Potter and in some Weasley. Draco returned the photos back, he didn't want to see more of Weasley. All that was left was a few letters and a black leather bound notebook with a small butterfly sewn on the corner. It seemed to be home made. Draco picked up the letters, his curiosity got better of him and he opened the first one.

_Hey honey,_

_I am so happy for you! I am really glad that you're doing well in school but you always have done and there is nothing more I wouldn't want from my beautiful baby! Oh honey, the house seems really quiet since you went back to Hogwarts. Silly me I thought I'd have gotten used to it by now. Be safe darling. Oh and Dad says Love you. He's trying to bake! I think we're going to need that repairing spell in the kitchen soon. So, this boy Victor Krum as you call him. How did the ball go? I got the wonderful picture of you! My baby looks so pretty anyways Dad said that he looks too old for you. How's things between Harry and Ron? Tell them the offer of spending Christmas here is still open. We'd love to see your friends. Write back soon kiddo, we miss you!_

_Love Mum and Dad_

Draco realized then that it was in fourth year, the yule ball.

_Hey Herms,_

_I got your letter and the picture. It was beautiful! Thank you. I am glad you haven't told Harry about this Draco boy-_

Draco's mouth popped open, her parents knew him? Now he just had to read the rest so he continued-

_Herms, sometimes we've got to make decisions. Do you really want to assassinate this boy because he says that your blood is filthy? I bet he is a wonderful boy who's just a little snobby –well quite a bit based on your description. You refuse to tell me why he says that your blood is filthy but honey, keep your head high and ignore this boy. I'll tell you a little secret between you and me, Boys only tease girls and infuriate them because they like you. Trust me this guy loves you! I was joking, wipe that scowl off your face and have a good time at school. We love you Hermione, no matter what people say. Hope you like the cookies I baked. Write soon._

_Love Dad_

As Draco read the letter, he chuckled at how Granger wanted to assassinate him and scowled when he read that part. Although he did feel sorry for what he had said to her. Her blood was no where near filthy as he'd seen back home in the manor. It was just as red and pure as anyone else's. Though he did understand why she never told them what the word meant. They'd be upset. Their daughter was facing humiliation, torture and discrimination everywhere because she was their daughter. That part made Draco's stomach drop quite a bit. His father had beaten him because he came second to a mud- muggleborn and somehow reading these letters made him realize that she was perfect. She was loved through out her life while he was not. He only had his mother. He picked up the next that caught his eye and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know we just met last night but I just found out this morning and I am terribly sorry about it. We both know you obliviated your parents memory's so they'd be safe during the war and wouldn't remember about you. What you did, was so brave, no body could have ever plucked up the courage to ever to do that at your age. Herms, you have to understand that your parents don't know you and they aren't going to see it. You cannot tell them now, they are muggles and you know the laws. I know you said "Fuck the Law" but you'll be sent to Azkaban and I wont let that happen you understand me? Take a deep breath Herms, Relax. I think your parents are going to have a baby. Your mom told me this morning. Shared the good news with her tenant. She's about 2 months along. Herms I truly am sorry! She wants a daughter. Can you believe? She told me she had dreams about the you cuz you constantly wrote saying how much you loved your mom. She wants a girl exactly like you. She may remember you, she may not I have no clue. I am trying to source out the potion for the restoration. I am trying my best, please don't do anything harsh ok? I'll be going to Canada for a bit of business but they will be safe. I promise. We are going to make this work ok? Just remember that she loves you and so do I._

_Love Jay _

Draco was speechless at the end, he was now sitting on the floor cross legged staring at Granger. His lungs were so tight that he was finding it hard to breathe. This stupid girl had made her parents forget they ever had her just so they'd be safe? So that they wouldn't undergo the pain of seeing her dead body, maybe cut and raped? So that if she never came back they'd live happy lives not mourning for their only daughter? This girl was mentally imbalanced. That was for sure. Draco couldn't think now. He needed to think. Away from her. He waved his wand so the letters were back where they were supposed to be and duplicated the black notebook with dark magic so whatever she wrote would appear on the copy. He picked up the duplicate and left the room. Turning back just once, well maybe twice to look at the face of peace on her face. It was his mistake. She looked absurdly gorgeous under the moonlight. Draco's mind took several mental pictures as he shut the door to his room. He sighed and tossed the book onto his bed.

He striped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers fingering the notebook, thinking. He succumbed to exhaustion and let his mother's face flood his dreams, not once thinking that the next few months would bring about as much change as a war could.


	11. Confusion

Hermione groaned and turned over, the movement dumping her onto the ground. She felt wide awake now, her instincts kicking into action. She should have falled on shred of glass after all the things she broke. The guilt swept over her and she rubbed her fists over her eyes. When she reopened them, she saw a clean floor and all the things back in place. The only thing left was a small handkerchief on the floor. She crawled over to it and fingered the soft silk. 'DM' was written in small black letters at the side of the white cloth. She was wide awake and very very angry.

Draco was stretching his hands over his head when the door flew open rather angrily. Hermione stormed in and gave him an angry look. She walked over to him and stared him right in the eye as she held the handkerchief in front of his eyes. He grimaced and looked sheepishly at her. "You entered my room!" she scolded.

" You left the door open" he told her calmly.

" I did not!"

" Yes you did."

" Don't lie Malfoy I slammed it yesterday!" she countered.

" Look Granger, I did not bloody open your door it was open."

What Draco was not prepared for was that she would push him hard. His hand reached out to catch her wrist but it was too late, he was falling back pulling her with him. He fell on he covers he had kicked onto the floor glad for the soft landing. It wasn't so soft when he felt her fall on his chest. He felt her sit up quickly. She glared at him in the eye and suddenly Draco was aware that she was sitting on his stomach and chest with her legs on either side of him. She was leaning forward, one of his hands around her wrist and the other on her waist. Her hands were on his shoulders as she regarded him with the serious and riled look. He simply looked at her. The moment was very quiet, had he listened a bit more carefully, he might have heard her heartbeat. It was the 'violin' moment as he had named it a few nights ago when he couldn't stop thinking about her kisses. She looked pretty when she was angry it gave her the 'devil may care look'. He could see her mouth scowling and talking fast only, he couldn't hear a word as he concentrated on the fact that her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips as she ranted about what ever.

"Malfoy, are you listening to me?" she said annoyed while she snapped her fingers in his face.

"huh?"

She let out a long sigh clearly exasperated. " See malfoy, you don't want to listen to anybody and yet you seem to think that you're-"

"You're really pretty" he told her and then regretted it the minute it left his mouth. She gaped at him and then her hand drew forward, placing itself on his forehead like she was checking for a temperature.

" Are you ok? You…just called me…well me pretty?" she stammered

" Atleast it got you to shut up!" he argued although he hardly meant it, he thought she was gorgeous but he wasn't going to let her know anytime soon. She leaned forward a little more completely unconscious of the amount of cleavage she was revealing to him. He found himself getting hard.

" I always knew you loved me Granger, but I thought you had better self control to keep your hands off," he smirked as she blushed a deep red and scrambled off to her room. Draco took deep calm breaths and put on his clothes. He grabbed his bag and headed for the Great Hall, carefully avoiding Granger. He met Blaise along the way.

" Hello Blaise," Draco called to him as the met at the entrance of the hall.

He nodded in acknowledgement as he noticed Draco glance at the Griffindor table and then breathe a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they sat down and ate while Draco told him everything that had happened since last night.

"You got hard? That's the problem, dude she's just a girl its bound to happen right?" he shrugged

" That is the problem blaise, this is Granger!"

" Right, its granger!"

" Yep...Granger " Theodore Nott decided to join them at the moment and asked what was with Granger. Blaise didn't tell him everything but in general Theodore now new his problem.

"Well, its obviously a lust problem!"

" But that's not how-" Blaise interrupted

" Look Draco, she's just a girl with a good rack. You like her for the body. Go get some sex. You'll be fine."

" No Theo, that's not the solution to this Draco obviously-"

" Relax Blaise, It works Draco. It did for me anyways. Well, all the best."

With that, Draco smiled and bid the boys goodbye as he know wondered if what Theodore said was right. It was true, he had been noticing Granger much more than usual and it had been a long time since he'd had sex so that was obviously the problem. He had to get her and her bloody kisses out of his head. He rounded around the corner and saw Weasley with Granger. They were clearly arguing.

" Ron, I don't care about your conquests as long as they don't talk to me!" she screamed.

" 'Mione, she was just insecure."

" Don't call me that! Look I cannot help if she's insecure that's not my problem. Tell them to stay the hell away from me!" and then she stormed away. He paced after her and didn't say a word but followed her to the library as she slammed her books to face him with a raised eyebrow.

" What Malfoy?"

" Trouble Gragner?"

" Fine thank you!"

" Fine? Sure?"

She huffed and sat down. He took that as a good sign and sat down opposite her. " Tell me about it."

"_Hermione I love you," Ron mumbled as he kissed her sloppily and pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck and Hermione honestly wasn't really into it. She couldn't feel the chemistry between them anymore. He pulled away from her and his hands tugged the bottom of the shirt and she knew to stop him now but he seemed to be persistent this time, kissing her really roughly. She pushed him back, breathing hard and said stop. He sighed and ran a hand through his ginger hair and then apparated away. Hermione knew it wasn't fair. She was rejecting him because she was scared and they were dating for quite a while now. She sighed and then made up her mind that she would let Ron have her virginity. After all, they were going to get married weren't they? She smiled at the thought and bounded up the stairs. She took a long shower, shaving her arms and legs and then putting on the best pair of bra and knickers she owned with a beautiful robe and then used floo powder to get to the burrow. It was empty today, Molly had taken the family for a picnic since Ginny and Harry had decided to marry. She knew Ron would be at home since he had wanted to go with her. She made her way up the stairs, wanting to give him a surprise, instead she was on the receiving end. When she got to his bedroom, she saw him and a blond head going at it like rabbits. She felt sick to the core and vomited on the floor. The gagging sounds had disturbed Ron who looked at Hermione clearly shocked and tried to explain, failing terribly. They had broken up with a heated argument with name calling and swearing. _

" Well, that's all," she muttered to Malfoy who was listening patiently. He stood up and crossed over to where she was sitting and knelt before her, so he was at eye level with her. He smiled softly and wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"He never deserved you anyways," he soothed

"I loved him you know, but now I don't." she muttered.

"You never loved him, you don't just stop loving someone that way" he explained as she nodded slightly and he leaned forward, intending to capture her lips but instead, she turned away oblivious to him, picking at the strand loose on the couch. He gulped and leaned back. "well, see you later" He stalked out of the library leaving her very confused at his actions.

She knew he wanted to kiss her but she couldn't. What would everyone think? What would they say? Did she love him? What was this? Did he love her too? Hermione groaned out loud as she picked up her bag, walking to lessons with her thoughts full of a certain blond.


	12. Officially Screwed

Draco scowled. He was supposed to ignore her and then he pulled that stunt, making him seem nice to her. He was going to take Theodore's advice and get some sex before Granger screwed his head permanently. He walked to his next class thinking of his new conquest, purposely trying to ignore thoughts about Granger. It seemed to be mentally tiring to ignore the girl. Her hand shot up in every class and her voice was there no matter how far he sat away from her. His eyes kept wandering to her caramel coloured hair tied up in a ponytail today, wondering what her expression was like or if she was biting her lower lip in concentration or confusion. He sighed and hit his head on the table with a small thud. He obviously needed to get drunk rather badly. He glanced at the small piece of parchment. Muggle Studies was his next class. He groaned inwardly and walked down the long corridor. He slipped into his seat beside the girl who was already there reading her script. The professor walked in and began talking about their play and the props. She had assigned a number of students in the class to take care of their props and then she began talking about their costumes.

"Now, I'd like to speak to all the different characters with their pairs alone. Perhaps I can start with our own Romeo and Juliet," she announced. She gestured for Draco and Hermione to follow her.

Hermione slid out of her chair and followed the Professor without a backward glance. She knew Malfoy was following. The professor led them into a small alcove at the back of the room and sat on the single chair across the table, leaving the loveseat for the two. She glanced at Malfoy whose face was expressionless and sat herself closer to the edge, leaving space for him. She felt a small dip in the seat as the gracefully sat in the chair. Even despite squashing herself to the edge, her's and Malfoy's legs were pressed together as were their shoulders and her waist touched his side. Somehow, it felt warmer in the room. Hermione played with her fingers as she watched the Professor shuffle through long rolls of parchment.

Draco was getting impatient. He was squashed on the seat with Granger and kept feeling her soft skin brush against his own. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt now regretting it.

"Well, Hermione I need a ball gown for your first scene. Colour co-ordinate but not too much. Like ensure the lace of the gown matches his tie maybe? And for the second scene a soft pink night gown that is decent and yet like an evening gown. Oh well, why don't you both go shopping together with the script and find out what is best for yourself?" At this both teenagers shared an exasperated glanced and then looked back quickly at the professor who was now telling them to go and that she'd like to see the costumes by next week. The pair walked out fairly quick. Draco itching to get back to his seat and ignore her. He slipped into his seat and began reading the script for ideas on his costume.

" Malfoy.." he heard her whisper

"hmm"

"Do you want to go on Saturday to get the costumes?"

"Hmm"

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe"

"Can I just get a yes or a no?" she asked flustered

" Hmm"

" Urgh.."

"Fine. Yes, Saturday."

"Granger?"

"hmm?" she mumbled. He smirked at that. She was playing with his tricks.

"Do you want to rehearse the next bit today?"

"Hmm" he smiled wider.

" Today, Seven room of requirement"

"I didn't say yes Malfoy."

"I assumed it to be." She flashed him an annoyed look and then nodded.

At seven on the dot, Hermione was at the Room of Requirement waiting for Draco. She knew he was not inside because there was no handle. He would have had let the Room know to be seen to her only. She decided to wait for ten minutes. Maybe he was running late. At 7.15 she decided to wait another 10, maybe he was talking to a Professor. At 7.40 she decided to go back. She didn't want to wait anymore. He had begun to be nice to her and now he stood her up. She hoped he had a perfectly good explanation otherwise she might rip his throat out. She certainly had better things to do. She began her walk back to her room. Her heels were starting to pinch. She had worn them in the hopes that she might be a little taller next to him. She slipped out of them and held them in her hand as she walked barefoot. When she reached the portrait, it smirked at her, " I wouldn't go in if I were you," it told her. She wasn't in the mood for riddles and gave it the password. It opened and she pushed her way through. Once at the other side of the portrait, she wished she had listened. Malfoy was on the couch. HER couch. He didn't have his shirt on and well she was glad the girls was in place although open. Malfoys hand was making its way up her thigh. She slammed the portrait behind her unnecessarily loudly. The girl glanced up and her smile fell upon seeing her. Hermione had the urge to laugh.

"Nice Malfoy, you're going for Weasley left overs?" she told him. At that, his smile fell.

" Later Rachel, I have things to do. Please leave," he informed the girl who pouted and ran her hand down his chest. Hermione felt her stomach and chest tighten until she was finding it a little hard to breathe. " Come on Draco, it cant be more important can it?"

" Please Rachel, not now. Leave." He told her in a stern voice. The girl buttoned her shirt and pulled on her robe before leaving with a nasty glance to Hermione. Draco sighed. "I'm sorry."

"The hell you are!" she yelled.

"Look Granger, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Whatever," she muttered turning away to head back to her room. Malfoy grabbed her hand and turned her back. He was still holding her hand.

"What does that mean?"

"You stood me up for that?"

"Look I didn't mean to ok?"

"Sure! This kinda thing is what cheap, characterless men do. Just like your father!" she shouted at him. She saw anger flash through his eyes. He twisted her arms around so it was pressed against her own back with her front pressing against his bare chest. His hand had formed shackles against his hand. He bent down and pressed his lips against the base of her throat.

"You've no idea what cheap, characterless men do," he growled.

"Let me go Malfoy!" she cried. Somehow, Draco could only see red. He bit down on her neck, sucking at the small pulse that was now quickening. He felt some thing wet on his cheek and he drew back to look at her face.

" I' m sorry," she muttered through little sobs and the words hit Draco like a bludger in the stomach. He let go of her quickly almost as though her skin burned him. He shut his eyes and ran a hand down his face pinching the bridge of his nose. When he looked back up, she was gone and he heard the loud resounding slam of her door. He had officially screwed things up.


	13. It Matters

Hermione couldn't understand why she was crying. So what if he was snogging someone else for the life within him? She shouldn't care as to what he did with his free time.

'It was not free time, he was supposed to be with you' the little nagging voice was telling her. Somehow it just made her feel worse, considering he'd rather be with that whore. She always had guys picking someone else over her but surely she wasn't that ugly right? If Ernie could be obsessed with her then why not Malfoy?

'So you want him to like you?'

'No. He's Malfoy.'

'But you just said…'

'Malfoy's hotter than Ernie, not in your league.'

'Malfoy is not hot.'

Hermione felt her mind was going. She was arguing to herself. She closed her eyes let her head hit the pillow. She saw Malfoy kiss her on the lips for the first time in the ballroom. Hesitant, gentle and just wonderful. Hermione's eyes snapped open as she felt her ears pounding with the beat of her racing heart. Her hand had made its way to over her heart, wanting to wrench it out for traitorously beating that hard even when she thought of him. She glanced one way and the other, then closed her eyes. She thought of how they had danced and her heart was speeding once more. She wondered why hearts didn't have a speed limit like cars did. She was sure her heart would have broken that limit, caused a few accidents and gone to hell. She had no idea what to do. She could act normal and pretend this was not happening to her or she could find out what to do. Yeah, she was definitely going to ignore it. She just couldn't deal with another anger fit with him. No she could not and she most definitely would not. She closed her eyes and purposely recited Ancient Ruins until she fell asleep.

Draco Malfoy walked was pacing his common room, mentally cursing himself for actually doing that. His impulse was the worst thing about him. He knew that very well, he would often act in anger and haste mostly hurting someone or the other. He sat down on the floor with his left knee propped up and wondered how things could have gone a little more smoothly, wondering of Granger's face. His hand reached up and touched his cheek where he had felt the small pool of tears. He let out a long sigh and let his head fall back against the couch.

The next morning did not bring any calm for him and his over exerted brain that was still full of Granger. He hadn't even gotten to shag the pretty girl. Bringing in more of a foul mood. He saw a girl running towards Dumbledore's office. He caught her elbow, " What's going on?"

"Some girl fell off her broom, they're taking her to the Hospital Wing," she informed breathlessly.

"What house?"

"Griffindor! Not to mention, Harry's friend. I bet he's pissed now,"

"Potter's friend?"

"Red or Brown hair I think?" she mused, "Can't remember!"

Draco's mind was spinning. He knew exactly what girl had brown hair and was Potter's best friend. He took off towards the pitch, pushing past the crowd that formed. He went directly to the center of the pitch to find that no girl lay there. Not one. Instead, he saw a dark blue sneaker that was undeniably Granger's. A large pool of blood and a broken broom that made him sick. He had seen it on her foot once as he was sprawling on the floor with a book and she had walked by. He gulped and then let his eyes drift to catch an earring lying on the floor. He couldn't be sure. Maybe it was hers. Hadn't he seen her wear that during their dance together? He fervently hoped he was wrong. He picked up the little earring and held it in his palm. He didn't need to push his way out anymore. The crowd had disappeared. He began running to the flight of stairs, when he saw Potter with a girl in his arms heading in the direction of the Hospital Wing. The girl was wearing a cap with her hair up, dirtying the floors because blood dripped down her shirt. He couldn't even see her face. He took two steps at a time hoping to catch up. He would have, if the stairs he was running up hadn't begun moving in the completely opposite direction. He let out a string of profanities. He went up to where ever he was being led to. Feeling utterly helpless. He hit his hand against the stone walls, drawing blood. He ran his good hand through his hair letting it rest against the nape of his neck. He stalked by towards the Hospital at a faster pace.

"Professor Binns, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Draco halted. He was sure he was imagining that voice.

"No problem sir, I'll drop by later."

He was sure he hadn't imagined it. He whirled around to see, unmistakable curls coming out of the classroom right next to him. He reached out and grabbed the soft forearm. His heart, relaxed suddenly. Draco hadn't even been aware that his heart was clenching unbearably at the thought of her being dead. He turned her around so he was facing her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I been looking for you! You weren't at the common room and then I found this!" he growled, showing her the earring he had in his palm, "I thought…Do you even know what I'm going through? Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were…I thought I lost you! And you're here asking questions to a Professor?"

Draco's hands cupped her face gently, his eyes seeking hers hungrily. " What if you were on that broom? What if I lost you Dammit!" he shouted. She was stoned for a minute then she pushed his hands off his face.

"SO WHAT?" she yelled back, " It would be my accident, my fault, my death! Why does it matter to you?"

"Of course it matters! Dammit!"

"WHY? Why does it matter?"

"Because…" Yes, Draco, why does it matter to you if she died? He licked his lips looking at her, then he averted his gaze away. He could feel her looking at him. He didn't know why it mattered, but it did. He saw her bite her lip and then he looked away. He shut his eyes, willing that she would leave and yet he knew deep down he didn't want her to leave him at all. He wanted her to hug him and tell him she was sorry and perhaps maybe if he was lucky kiss him too. It wouldn't happen, he looked at her confused face one last time before he turned on his heel and walked away still pondering about why. Why he suddenly needed to ensure that she was fine, that he kept hoping it wasn't her. AND certainly why he couldn't explain why it mattered to him. Malfoys, never faltered. Not once. He knew he hadn't been thinking about it when he had set out to find her. All he was thinking was not her. Never her. Now, he needed to decide, if it did matter or if it didn't.


	14. Friends?

Hermione stood there stunned. What was he trying to say? Why should he be so bothered, she knew Ginny had fallen from the broom, she had been there for heavens' sake. She wanted to come here and ask Professor Binns about brooms, she was very suspicious about the broom that Ginny had been using. She stared at his still disappearing figure down the long corridor and her stomach knotted. When he was talking, she felt overwhelmed that he cared about her so much that she had the sudden urge to kiss him maybe well hug him too but she didn't. It was for the sanity of mankind- or at least for the sanity of Harry and Ron, maybe herself too. Somehow, she managed to walk to the Hospital Wing, distracted by thoughts of him. She pushed the door open only to find Ginny sleeping on a bed with Harry by her side. Mdm Promfrey had cleaned up her wounds and had her wear the hospital gown most probably transfigured her older clothing into this. Ron stood away from them, leaning against a wall. Surprisingly, she saw Ernie and Draco there too. She couldn't decide which she was more glad to see, Ernie or Draco! Emphasize on the glad part with heavy sarcasm if you want to say it Hermione! She thought to herself. She walked to Harry feeling the eyes of all three boys near the wall on her.

"What's the verdict?" she asked softly

"She should be fine right?" he asked more than told. Hermione could understand his dilemma. Harry looked positively like those loving husbands in TV shows whose love was being taken away. She felt her heart breaking for him. Madam Promfrey came bustling down the corridor with a potion at hand. She handed it to Harry whose hands trembled. Hermione gently put her own hands on the goblet and pulled it to herself.

"Do you mind Harry?"

"Please…" was all he managed to say.

Hermione poured the potion into Ginny's mouth and then backed away. She saw Harry look very hopeful but there was no reaction. That was curious.

She would most definitely take this matter to Professor McGonnagall no doubt about that, but for now Harry mattered a little more. She sat herself down next to him. She would have asked for a little more privacy but she couldn't bring herself to take Harry or Ron away from Ginny at the moment.

" Harry…" she whispered, reaching for his hand. She held it with her own surprised at how fast his hand had grown so much bigger than hers. She could swear when they were 11 they were the same size as hers.

"Why?" he managed to croak out and she knew exactly the meaning of his sentence. She knew how he felt. He was always having people he loved being taken away from him, even after the war. They had had this talk before when Sirius had moved on. He felt so horribly responsible for everyone he had taken away from this world. Everyone fighting for him, his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, MadEye, Fred, the list was endless. Now, adding another name to it, the name of the girl he loved from the bottom of his heart. She didn't know what might happen. She hugged him hard trying to put all her love and care for him as a brother into it. She knew he had closed his eyes and tried hard to blink back the tears. She knew him too well for that. His breathing became shallow when he did that. She didn't know how long she sat there hugging him. She thought he had finally let a few tears leak down. She pecked his cheek once and rubbed his shoulder.

"That better have been a sisterly peck or Harry James Potter is screwed," mumbled a strained voice. Harry had suddenly let go of her and she was pushed aside. She fell back as an elbow caught her.

"Pot-" Draco began. Hermione put her hand on his mouth.

"Sshh…" He looked at her with those intense and weird eyes that she couldn't read and she let her arm drop.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Ernie began to lead Ron out after he had hugged his sister in the weirdest way possible with her lying down. He had a long letter to write to his mom this time. She led the way out for Draco and was surprised to see Ernie waiting.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted as he reached his hand out. Hermione was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that Draco had fallen into place beside her.

"Hey," she didn't shake his hand though. He let it drop awkwardly.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I know I've been bugging you a lot but really, I want to apologise for it, Friends?" Hermione could tell he was putting in effort into the whole friend thing. Maybe they could be friends right? She nodded and gave him a small smile. He started talking to her about herself, and she diverted the topic away after a while because she felt too self-conscious. She found that he was very easy and friendly to talk to once you got over the fact that he always kept eye contact! She finally found someone who didn't ask too many questions when she didn't want to answer one particular one. Maybe she wasn't to nice when she kept running. Ernie walked her back to the common room, both chattering away not realizing that the boy they had been walking with had fallen behind them glaring at their forms. Well mainly just one male form with clenched fists everytime his hand brushed Hermiones.


	15. Abstinence, Draco!

Hermione waved goodbye to Ernie smiling, when she turned back Draco was already gone and she heard his door close. She decided that maybe a shower would be good for her. Entering her room, she grabbed her towel and laid her pajamas on the bed with her bra and kickers after letting the tub fill up by itself. When she heard the water splashing onto the floor, she ran to the bathroom towel in hand. She shut the door and stripped down, slipping into the warm water.

Draco was pissed. Granger seemed to think it was alright to hog the bath. 'Patience Draco patience' the little voice in him reminded. He sat on the couch outside, facing the bathroom door so he could give her his best glare when she got out. He folded his legs under himself and stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes. He sighed and made sparks appear from the end of his wand. When he got bored he began practicing charms and spells on the objects around him. He accidentally enlarged a book of Grangers. Not that it needed any more enlargement spells he thought while smirking. By now, his patience was wearing thin. He got up and walked to the bathroom intending to pound his fist on the door. He was two steps away with his hand raised when the door opened.

'Holy shit…'

Draco stared at her. She was practically glowing. Not from happiness, she was far from happy but her skin radiated a beautiful faint glow, he stared at her eyes that were staring back at him and when they met his, they became downcast her cheeks flooding with the most delicious color of pink. When she tilted her head down a little, a small lock of wet curly hair fell onto her cheek. He took in her wet hair that was not entirely wet but damp. His eyes traveled down to her shoulders, one bare and the other covered in silky locks. This amount of skin showing from her was enough to knock him out. His eyes traveled down to the small while towel around her and he gulped, how was it that he found her so sexy when he had seen completely naked girls before and none could make his heart thump like it was doing now. How was it that she looked endearing and yet so beautiful in the most embarrassing of situations, or remain calm and positive through out the worst. His eyes followed the length of her legs, her undeniably long legs. When they traveled back up, she was staring else where with the blush still evident.

"Excuse me," she whispered. Damn it all to hell, he'd be the most stupid man if he didn't stop her and ravish- more like worship her body like she was a goddess. She made her way to walk past him, carefully avoiding contact, when he noticed a small bruise on her upper arm. He caught her wrist gently, if he wasn't wrong he was the one that had given her that when he yelled at her in the morning. Maybe he had held her just a little too tightly. Still holding onto her wrist, he stepped infront of her took a step forward as she took one back. It was only 2 steps until she hit the wall, her hand coming up to hold the towel at the knot like she was scared. He raised his right hand and stroked the bruise on her arm. He saw goose bumps stand where he touched her. A smirk spread itself on his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he told her as he continued to run his fingers casually on the bruise. She nodded but said nothing, his hand stroked down and hit her little pinky. He nudged her fingers with his own and when they got no reply, he did it again. Her fingers twitched just a little and he intertwined their hands together marveling at how perfectly her hand fit in his own. He was still burning holes into her with the intensity of his gaze. He used his other hand to pull her chin up but her eyes gazed beyond his head.

"Look at me Hermione," he whispered and she did with shock that he had used her name instead of Granger at a time like this. He moved closer, breathing in the smell of her hair, his eyes slid close for just a minute and then he opened them once again. He saw her move away to the side and he placed his hand on the wall. She glared at it and backed away a little more. He saw her gulp and he wanted to tell her she shouldn't be scared but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His thumb stroked the back of her hand and she turned to look him in the eyes, not expecting the fact that his lips would be brushing hers or that her nose would bump against his or that his eyes would be staring at hers with a foreign intensity.

"What are you doing?" she breathed out, trying not to move her lips as they touched his when she did.

"What do you think?" he replied, his lips hitting hers gently

"Erm…I…" Hermione was at a loss of words, no answer rose to her lips. Her lips felt dry and her heartbeat was pounding so fast that she wondered the risk of a heart attack at the moment.

Draco was absolutely mesmerized. He had never hesitated before kissing a girl. Not once, it just came with instinct but today, he was hesitating –bad- when he wanted to kiss Granger. He saw her gulp again and her pink tongue sneaked out to wet her lips and he lost it literally, the thought going through his mind was lost in seconds.

"I'm going to kiss you, Dark mark or not," he muttered and he closed the miniscule gap between them before she had a chance to reply. He felt her stiffen under him. He kissed her lower lip even more gently trying to coax her. He went slower than he usually would have and yet he was dying on the inside, his blood boiling and his heart beating. When she opened her mouth, he pulled on her full lip and she gasped. He breathed in mint and let his eyes open just once as he kissed her to see that hers were closed. He smiled against her lips and then let his tongue wet her lips. She sighed and he pressed himself to her, his hand moving from the wall to her slender waist while hers went to his neck. Their other hands intertwined. His chest was pressed against the soft fabric of her towel.

Hermione was absolutely breathless, her knees were weak and she was frightened to say that Draco Malfoy was getting her bloody aroused. The man could kiss like it was his last day. She had no idea what she was getting into. Not one single thought as he scooped her up in his hands, still kissing her to carry her up to his room. Her hands clutched his neck and when he laid her on the bed, she didn't feel scared like she had when Ron was advancing on her. She hadn't felt this way when he kissed her neck, how was it that Draco kissing her neck made her feel beautiful, safe, gorgeous and so loved. He was kissing her neck, yes he was.

'I'm going to kiss you, Dark Mark or not.'

He hadn't said it again but she knew he had. What in the world was she doing in his bed? Her brain was telling her to stop but her heart, her body was arching herself against him pulling his head back to her mouth. Just like that, he was kissing her again.

Draco couldn't believe it, she was laying in his bed, he couldn't care if she got the pillow wet because of her hair. She looked utterly breathtaking and he felt her arch against him, yes she would kill him someday. He was above her propped up on his hands in push up position and yet he didn't feel the pain. He had to stop for air although he didn't want to. He rested his forehead against hers and he could feel the gears in her brain working overtime. No, he was not going to let her think this again. He captured her lips once more, wanting to seal the deal once and for all. His hand made its way to the small knot on the towel, picking at it with a finger, he poked her slightly letting her know he was going to throw off the towel and ravish her. She didn't say a thing too distracted by his lips. He assumed it to be a yes. He fisted his hand on the knot and –

"HERMIONE!"

Draco growled under his breath.

"HERMIONE!"

Draco sighed and looked over at her. He froze. She looked so tempting, there on his bed with just that little towel on literally waiting to be ravished senseless. He couldn't believe his bad luck. She was there, staring at him with wide eyes and he slid off her. She got up and opened her mouth to say something, he couldn't do have that right now. He just shook his head and turned his back to her. He didn't turn around, not even when he heard the door open. Not once when he heard the door close. He believed he had just rejected her, no matter how much he loved to kiss her.

"Abstinence Draco, Abstinence"


	16. Death by Shopping!

Draco found it hard to believe that it had been 3 days since their encounter with the small towel outside the bathroom, she had taken to ignoring him since then. Full blown running away when he happened to be walking down the same corridor and somehow just happened to look as though he wanted to talk to her. Somehow, -bullshit- he had been trying to talk to her and well, get to apologize maybe. He was currently standing opposite his own reflection gulping. They were going to go dress shopping today after they listened to an important announcement being made by Headmistress McGonagall. He pulled on his while shirt mechanically and then made his way down. They were allowed to dress informally should they have to go out. He rolled up the sleeves on the way out, he want to seem uptight. When he opened the door, the portrait was just closing. He had missed her. Again. He walked out only to find Blaise there. The boy had enough common sense to realize by now that something was wrong and he had asked. More like pried, Draco thought. He had kept silent and from his daily watching so had she. He never found who was the bloody person interrupting them. He could have had shagged her and probably gotten over his problem. A problem that kept occurring more often now.

Draco sat himself down at the Slytherin table averting his eyes from the Griffindor table. He was just in time, as he picked up a buttered toast, McGonagall stood up.

"Now, may I have the attention of all the Seventh Year's?" she waited until everyone of that category faced her, "I'm glad to inform you that you will be going to internships at various wizarding companies this year. The teacher's will be choosing them for you, based on your ablities and what we think would be the most enriching option for you. Now, Griffindor and Slytherin students will have their interships chosen by the muggle studies teacher, Professor Winter while the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff will be decided by Professor Slughorn. You should receive your letters by tomorrow morning. Oh and the programme will last for a week. Reminder to all students that all of you are of age and you may be sent to any type of work place." She added with a small smile and a slight blush. Draco choked, McGonagall blush? That was weird wasn't it? He coughed and drowned a glass of milk and stood from the table deciding to wait for Granger at the doors.

Hermione walked to the doors, feeling slightly excited and nervous. She shook her head, it was just her thoughts. She had written him a small note a very small and childish note, pocketed in her hand. She walked towards him. He was leaning against the wall, looking away from her and some girl walked by him throwing him a quick wink, she saw him smile but no flirtatious comments. She wanted to leap in joy at that and she regretted the note but she would pass it to him without a comment. And she did just that.

Draco unfolded the note as he watched Granger look away, clearly not wanting to see his expression.

"If the dress is ok, you nod if not you don't say a word. Same goes for me."

-hermione

He sighed and looked at her, she was watching him with weird eyes. He nodded and they began their walk in silence. When they reached Hogsmead he ducked into a shop that looked small yet convenient for them. He looked at her and gestured the way to the racks and racks of dresses. She shrugged as though to say 'I'm not good at fashion'. His mouth turned down and he began shuffling through the racks trying to find random dresses. He threw them over his hand and saw that she was waiting for him. They went into the dressing room, she looked at him and the took the dresses from her save for one. He waited outside and she drew the curtain and he could see her ankles and just a few inches above them. He saw her skirt pool at her feet and he then the shirt dropped, he started thinking about Snape and Hagrid to keep away the sinful thoughts of peeking. She stepped out, she looked good but he didn't like the dress, too gaudy. He shook his head, saying no. She grimaced and he handed her the next one. It continued for about the next four until he handed her a green dress. He sat down in the small couch that the saleswitch had levitated in for him. When she stepped out, his jaw dropped. It was perfect and so beautiful on her. It was strapless and she had just the perfect amount of chest to withhold it. It was black until an inch or two under the bottom of her breasts and then there was a beautiful black and green with white stones design and after that the skirt flared down to her ankles. She looked worried and when he saw her a wide grin she beamed at him. He lifted his index finger and motioned for her to swirl. Yes, that was the one. She rushed in and changed. She showed him every dress except for one. He pretended to beg without saying a word but she refused. He sighed and rolled his eyes as she giggled. They exited the shop with god knows just how many bags of hers.

Draco eyed her as she walked ahead of him, trying to find a shop for him. He was getting pretty tired of this. He would have loved to open his mouth and say something but it would make him seem desperate and he was everything but desperate. He was carrying four bags while she carried the other four. It seemed they had gotten only the dresses and no accessories, or jewels for her. He would die today, yes he most definitely would, he thought as they entered a shop to buy his own clothes.


	17. With you?

Draco stretched on his bed, rolling over he closed his eyes tighter. He sighed and then let his feet drop to the floor and then dragged himself out of bed. It was Sunday and he was exhausted, after yesterdays shopping spree he felt that he could barely walk but he wanted to know about his internship. It would be interesting to work atleast for a week. That would be the best part of the year wouldn't it? He put on a crisp new white shirt and pulled on his pants as he brushed his teeth and then splashed cold water over his face. He cracked his fingers as he walked down to the Great Hall. His eyes flickered over to the other tables and he saw them a little empty. Maybe people had forgotten but that they were going to announce the internship today. He for one, would never forget this. It would be a wonderful opportunity to bring back a little bit of respect the Malfoy Family had lost due to his father. He sighed and slipped into the seat furthest away from the rest of his house mates. He picked up a buttered toast and bit his teeth into it. He glanced at the Teachers table to find that McGonagall was speaking furiously to Snape, who cast a glance towards Draco as the transfiguration teacher cast a hopeless glance at the Griffindor table. Draco's eyes wondered over towards it to see Granger and her gang of mates sitting there. She seemed to be in a good mood today.

'Must be head business,' he thought.

He chewed on his buttered toast as he saw her twirl a lock of hair in her fingers. Yep, he was dying to feel the softness of that hair once again. He saw her pick up a small chocolate éclair. She glanced at her Red headed friend and smile a smile so beautiful, his lips tugged into a smile too. He saw her open her mouth ever so slightly to bite into the éclair. He gulped as he saw her rosy pink lips darken with the chocolate spreading over them and when she put down her éclair, her tongue sneaked out to wipe it away from her lips. Draco's mouth was dry as he watched her. He had watched wizarding porn magazines before. Well, he was a guy after all! Not that, he had begun to hate how the girls in the magazine tried to look seductive and innocent. He could never see true innocence in their faces. It was all fake. Now Granger here, she was a one piece. Original. The innocence in her eyes was so unmistakable. He watched her turn pink as a guy walking by winked at her. Somehow, the snake within him didn't seem to like it so much. He watched her fluster with her napkin and then her eyes glanced at him. He blinked once and then looked away. When he moved to turn in his seat, he realized he was hard. Not just a bit but Granger's little performance there had completely made him hard. He glanced around and then back at the table. He began to think of the ugliest things in life until his little problem was all gone. Only, it left a very unsatisfied Draco.

Hermione sat up straighter as she saw McGonnagal forward from her place. She wondered which company she would be working at. It would be such an educational experience, it would look wonderful on her resume. If the wizarding world had one of course. She was going to top this week with everthing she knew and by the time she graduated she'd go on a world tour! Yes and then she'd get a wonderful job and –

"Attention Students, now your Head boy and Head Girl will be giving out your letters of employment and then you will be given 2 hours to pack before you make your way there with your team or partner. Is that clear?" After getting the response she needed, Hermione made her way towards the Professor. She found a huge stack of letters waiting. She and Malfoy divided the stack and began to call students out. Some cursed under their breaths on the way out while others beamed at one another. She didn't get to ask Harry, Ginny and Ron where they were going. Malfoy had their letters. She handed Blaise his and then found Draco's under it. She slipped it to the bottom of the stack. She would pass it to him later.

"Hey Granger! Here's yours," Malfoy called to her once they were done handing out the letters. She grabbed it and thrust his into his open palm. She tore open hers neatly and saw that Malfoy was already reading his with a smirk on his face.

"Granger, where are you going? I believe I get to work in a Porn Company," he stated.

She scowled at him and then flipped open her letter.

_Miss Granger, You are being employed by SexyWitches. Do meet your partner at the lobby of the building. Thank you. _

She was confused. Was she going to work for a company that emphasized on Feminine Rights? Or a Designer company? Hadn't she heard it as the name of a magazine.

"Malfoy, what do you know about SexyWitches?" she asked still looking at her letter.

"WHAT?"

"Don't shout. Tell me what it is, I haven't heard of it," she muttered

"It's a porn company Granger. Now why in the world would YOU be going there?"

Hermione's mind was going blank. A porn company? With Malfoy? Was she talking to him again? Yes, she believed she was. She looked at his face. His trademark smirk was visible with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Porn company…..with you…," that's all she managed to gasp out before she saw black.


End file.
